


i believe in a place you take me (make you real proud of your baby)

by barbiewrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiewrites/pseuds/barbiewrites
Summary: following the canucks loss to the devils on 10/19.





	i believe in a place you take me (make you real proud of your baby)

**Author's Note:**

> heed warnings, title is from love song by lana del rey.

“Did I make you proud?” Jack pants. 

  


It’s later than they hoped. They’d thought, having a matinee game, that they could spend the rest of the day with just one another, but that had been wishful thinking. The rest of their day was family stuff and — they can’t exactly do what they want with family around. 

  


They’d wanted to get off the ice, change, and run to one another, kiss one another, feel one another right then and there, but. They had press. and family, and dinner and a movie and a thousand other frivolous things that kept them from sharing anything more than the subtlest of touches. 

  


But now it’s just them. No family, no friends, nothing, just them in Quinn's hotel room.

  


“Yeah,” Quinn pants, “you always do.” 

  


Jack melts visibly at the praise, letting out a loud whimper as he bounces gently in Quinn's lap. 

  


“You always make me proud,” Quinn continues, pulling jack in closer. “You always do so good, you know? Always making me proud.” 

  


Jack whines loudly into his chest. “Can — I wanna be on the bottom.” 

  


“I’ve got you,” Quinn tightens the arm around jack’s waist and slowly flips them over. Jack spreads his legs further, folding himself in half. “You did so good.”

  


Jack whimpers again, the sound evolving into a grunt as Quinn's cock sinks in deeper. “So did you,” he gasps out, fingers digging into Quinn's shoulders. “You did so good, too, you should have wo—“ 

  


Quinn shuts him up with a kiss. Jack has the tendency not to let things go — not everything is about hockey. They, certainly, are not. 

  


Jack loves kissing him. His hands are on Quinn's cheeks, then tangled in his hair keeping their mouths pressed together, letting Quinn drink in his sounds. 

  


“It’s not about that,” Quinn tells him, panting, foreheads touching. “None of this is about that, okay?” His hand traces down Jack’s chest, gently playing with his nipple. “It’s just about us. I’m always proud of you, okay?”

  


Jack looks like he might cry, but he nods and drags his nails across Quinn's back. “I love you.” 

  


“I love you, too, baby. Baby brother,” he adds because he knows it makes Jack hot to hear that shit. 

  


Quinn knows Jack doesn’t usually get this, doesn’t get soft sex like this. And for good reason, he usually likes it hard and dirty and fast. Not to say Quinn can’t  _ do _ that for him, he just — he loves his big brother. He wants to feel loved by his big brother, to feel like he’s Quinn's whole world too. 

  


Quinn keeps fucking into him and jack keeps kissing him, keeps scratching up his back and squealing into his mouth. 

  


“I love you so much,” Jack cries and Quinn knows that means he’s close to coming. “I don’t want you to stop.”

  


Quinn can feel his own orgasm building up, but he nods anyway. “Okay.” 

  


He gets a hand between them and jerks Jack off. He’s leaking so much precome that he doesn’t really need lube, not with how much Jack’s cock is dribbling. 

  


“You’re so wet,” Quinn moans. 

  


“You made me like that,” he pants. “Fuck, Quinny. Big brother.” 

  


Quinn lets out a deep grunt hearing that and Jack’s body twitches, nails digging into Quinn's back and pulling at his hair, his ass clamping down on Quinn's cock as he comes, spraying up his chest. 

  


Jack gets loud, gets squealy and whiny as Quinn doesn’t let up, just keeps fucking him through his orgasm until he’s using his sensitive hole like a toy and Jack is getting extremely squirmy beneath him. 

  


“Quinny please,” Jack squeals and Quinn kisses his neck. 

  


“I’ve got you, honey.”

  


He pulls out, quickly flipping jack onto his stomach. 

  


“Get back in me,” Jack says, impatient. He’s on his tip-toes already, back arched. “Please,” it’s higher, more frantic this time as he reaches behind him, reaches for Quinn's cock to guide it back into him and letting out an utterly pleased sigh as Quinn's cock sinks into his hole. 

  


“Thank you,” Jack whines. 

  


Quinn shushes him, starting to thrust into him. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” he promises, kissing the back of Jack’s neck but that isn’t good enough. 

  


“Kiss me,” Jack whines, twisting around and reaching for his brother. “Kiss me, please, kiss me.” 

  


“I’ve got you,” Quinn promises, still fucking into him gently, “I’ve got you.” He kisses him gently, Jack’s hand in his hair keeping their lips together. 

  


“I love you,” Jack grunts, “come in me, please. please, Quinny. oh.” 

  


Jack’s knees are shaking, starting to give out but Quinn pushes him a little further up the bed so his feet can’t touch the ground. 

  


“Keep your legs apart,” Quinn directs him gently, and Jack nods fervently. 

  


“Yeah, yes. Okay.” His legs spread again, still trembling. “I’m gonna come.” 

  


“I know, baby, I know.” Quinn's hand grips into the meat of Jack’s ass, glancing down to see where he’s buried inside his brother. “Fuck,” he grunts, lying his chest against Jack’s back. “I’m gonna come.” 

  


“Come in me,” he repeats, more desperately. “Come in me big brother. Fucking please come in me, I want it so bad.” 

  


What gets to him is that Quinn never asks Jack to beg like this — he never prompts it, he just  _ wants _ him that badly. 

  


“I love you,” Jack cries out, and Quinn thinks he might see Jack shed a tear. “I love you so fucking much, big brother.” 

  


Quinn fits a hand under Jack’s hips, giving his balls a quick little tug to hear the sound it rips out of Jack’s chest. Jack tugs him in, locking their lips together. his hand slips forward, cock slick as ever between Quinn's fingers. 

  


Jack comes, screaming and crying into Quinn's mouth and his body shaking. Quinn has one hand on his cock, the other playing with one of his sensitive little nipples. 

  


His ass is squeezing around Quinn's cock and this time, Quinn doesn’t hold himself back. He grunts while he comes, grinding nice and deep into his brother’s hole as he spills. 

  


“Thank you,” Jack says, suddenly a little come dumb. “Stay in me? Please?”

  


Quinn grunts a little again, his sensitive cock taking an interest. “Yeah,” he promises. “I’ve got you.” 

  


They move slowly back to lying down, back to spooning on the bed. Quinn has his arms wrapped around him, Jack happy and warm in his brother’s arms. 

  


Jack shifts, making a happy noise at feeling Quinn's cock in him. He turns his head, bumping his nose on Quinn's jaw. 

  


“You should make me come again.”


End file.
